Nichijou : My Not So Ordinary Life
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Alright... Let's get on with it...


I can't believe that this is really happening. I mean, I...

L-last time I checked, I didn't have anime-styles hands. A-and, my room doesn't look like this. My room's filled with old school mecha mangas, an Xbox 360 that I don't play anymore, a small bed, and colored in a pale white color. L-last time I checked, my voice didn't sound this squeaky. I-I'm a sophomore, for God's sake! W-why's my voice this high-pitched?!

I pulled a hand up to my forehead... My hair's still black, good. I'm not having a fever either. I-I feel fine. W-wait, this better not be like one of those 'gender-bended fics while I got thrown into an anime world' ... I'm still a guy. Thank God. Then, where am I, really? My breathing had slowed down to a more considerable rate, so I checked where and what am I doing right now.

Warm blankets, kind of hard base to support my back, a small fluffy pillow. I'm in a futon, it's the first time I've ever slept in a futon, really. But this is comfortable. I never thought about it befor- WHOA, stop that thought, I still need to figure out where I am. My eyes scanned the room I'm still unfamiliar with. It's painted in a freshly pale green color, with its top slowly fading to white, the gradient paint is a nice touch. There's a small TV over there at the edge of the room, then there's the fridge... A chair, bla bla bla, all things considered, I'm at a small but comfortable room.

I gingerly pulled myself out from the futon. I'm still wearing my white colored dress shirt and black trousers. Good. Good... Well except for the creepy anime texture lines on its edge. Oh, there goes the cracking sounds of my bones. I stood up, and my eyes refocused themselves, although it's still blurry. Oh yeah, my eyes're a minus. Where's the glasses... Where's the glasses... Where's the, ah! There it is, on the floor! Let's see... Black handles with its end fading to gray, clear lens with a square frame, it's my glasses from the real world alright.

Ah! Clear sights all the way! Now, since I'm staying at someone's home, I should tidy up their futon. It's the least I can do for their services. This is a semi-modern-traditional Japanese house. I'm not a Japanese though... Or so I still hoped. I looked out the window... It's pretty much a small Japanese town, I can tell on my first sight, it was obvious, really... Then, there's the... Wow, very amazingly drawn landscape. It's still in anime textures, but it looks damn great. Who's the maker of this anime again?

What? I'm an otaku. Is it THAT bad to ask who's the director of this motion picture? No, right? Well, I'm a mecha freak to be honest. Oh yeah, them Gund*ms are really good... Especially the Unic*rn series... Oh and that Gurr*n Lagg*n, oh! Also did I mention C*de Ge*ss, and Eurek* Sev*n? Ah! And that Aquari*n series too! Ohoho, yes... Those amazing animes... I love them... U-uhm... Ahem...

Oh, I have calmed down? Yeah, this is very frightening, and scary, and bizarre, and weird, and etc, but I have to stay calm, even though I just want to crap myself all over. Stay calm... Stay calm... Ah, nothing like a few deep breaths would do. There's a large school peeking its tan colored building on the distance. It's still early in the morning, and the sun's yet to rise, oh and there's the train track, with its electrical train passing by the house. Honking its loud horn, it made the small house I'm staying to shake a bit. I shrugged, not minding the vibration whatsoever.

Then I heard the white sliding door starting to open up. The white with purple strips colored wooden door slid open, to reveal a small girl, with long strawberry blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, she's wearing this oversized white coat meant to be worn by professors over a very pale teal dress shirt with a red tie tied up on her neck. Beside her, there's black cat with a red scarf over its neck. Of course, the anime texture made them rather cute, not gonna lie now. The girl had this... Grin-of-an-eight-year-old plastered on her small face.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed happily, skipping over to me. "Hakase was getting worried that you won't wake up!" ... Wait, since when I understand Japanese? Uhm, don't get me wrong, the positive perks of being an otaku, I know a little bit of Japanese, but NOT fully understand them. But when she's speaking... Clear as day! I can understand her!

The cat lazily made its way beside her as well. "Don't mind her... She's always like this." **_AH! A TALKING CAT! WHAT THE HELL?!_** I... I think something snapped inside my mind... No, no no! CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN... "Oi, kid, you okay?"

It's an anime, it's an anime, don't let it go over our head... With hesitation, I nod once.

"I'll call Nano right away! Sakamoto, you stay with him!" With that, she skipped out of the room happily, yelling the word 'Nano' whilst doing so, after her voice went inaudible, signalling that she's out of my hearing range, the black cat jumped up to the table. It examined my work with the futon, and I could see he made a look on his face. I didn't know cats could make a look, but oh well, let's play along.

"Jeez, that kid..." Sighed the cat with an irritated tone. "So... Tell me kid. Who're you?"

My name? Well... Wait... What's my name? Who am I? Wait... I couldn't just lost my memories right? It JUST COULDN'T happen... Right? Right?! Oh my God... This can't be happening... Not my memories... I... What is this thing falling from my eyes? Why's my breath trembling? Am... Am I crying? Oh to hell with it. I'm crying. Yeah, this is too much.

"Kid?" The cat asked again. "You okay there?" He continued with hints of concern planted in his tone of speech.

I nod once. Of course that was a lie. I'm feeling everything but okay right now. The black cat walked slowly to me and patted my lower back several times. I needed it. I mean, it isn't an everyday routine that you get thrown into an anime world with no recollection of your past life AT ALL, right? I guess I just got way too confused to even think straight right now. It broke me down to the point I started to cry silently.

A few seconds passed and my silent cry died down, safe for a few sobs. I wiped my eyes from any stains of tears left.

"I... To be honest... I don't know..." There! My first perfect word, spoken in Japanese, whoa, what happened to my tongue? That was a flawless Japanese! Damn, I'm good. But that's not the case right now. "I... I can't remember anything..." With that reply, the cat looks genuinely surprised, but kept his mouth shut, for some unknown reason.

A muffled voice can be heard from the hallways of the house, gaining both of our attention. We turned our heads to the gaping door, and the same girl from before and a new girl walks in. Unlike the girl I met before, this one looks like a teenager. She had this short black hair, with a matching color pair of irises. She's wearing a lavender T-Shirt and a light blue skirt that extends just below her knees, but what made my eyes turned for a second, is that grey screw on her back.

Noticing my sudden gaze that fell upon her back, she began to go all-flustered. Comical sweats starts to launch off from her head. I mean, not that I mind that key, I'm just curious that's all. But I shrugged it off by giving her a straight face, this time, I completely shrugged my other feelings off, and see what these two has to offer to me.

"Good morning..." The said girl with the screw hesitantly greets me, of course in Japanese.

I nod to her. "Good morning." I replied.

"Are you feeling better?" The small girl spoke up this time.

Well, aside from the still slightly pounding head ever since I wake up, I think I'm alive and breathing, yes. "Uh-huh."

"I gotta hand it to you kid. You're a tough one." The cat said lazily. "It's not like everyone'll survive from a fall that high."

"Fall?" I asked.

"Yeah. You literally fell from the night sky." He said offhandedly.

What the hell? Wait. I'm not responding. I need to connect to my task manager... Ctrl+Alt+Del! STAT! Wait no need, I think I'm starting to respond, although not so properly. But ... I fell from the sky? What the hell happened to me? Did I went on a bad flight or something?

"We were worried that you got hurt that you might not wake up. But thank goodness you're feeling a lot better now." The girl with the screw said with a somewhat relieved tone.

"Yeah. Thank goodness. I'd rather not die anyway." I made that rather dark joke half-heartedly, which earns some awkward chuckles from my strange audiences. Now, to more important matters. "Um... May I ask where am I right now?"

"Oh, you're at my house, the Shinonome Laboratory!" Exclaimed the professor like girl. "I'm Hakase Shinonome, and this is Nano Shinonome." She pointed at the girl with the short hair. Wait... Hakase means professor in English... Whatever... The mentioned girl bowed down slightly to me. "And this is our cat, Sakamoto!"

"Pleasure to meet you all." I bowed back to them.

Sakamoto raised one of his eyebrows... I didn't know cats have eyebrows. "Eh, finally, someone with a rational mind." He sighed before continuing. "No need to get all so formal on us kid."

"So, what's your name?" Hakase asked me expectantly, which made me flinch.

Sakamoto glared at the small professor. "Don't go all out on him, kiddo. He doesn't remember his name. I guessing amnesia. Well, you did hit the ground pretty hard, so it's understandable."

With a surprised look from Hakase and Nano. I looked away from them. "He... He's right."

"Well... In that case, why don't I give you a name?" She offered, not losing one bit of her cheerfulness despite the heavy situation I'm in. This earned an equally shocked look from all of us. "Hmm, since you don't know who you are, and we also don't know who you are... Why don't we call you... 'Anonu Fumei'?" She suggested, with Sakamoto frowning at the suggestion, while Nano just gave me an unreadable look.

Hmm, 'Anonu' - It sounds like Unknown if spelled roughly in Japanese, and Fumei is 'Unknown' in Japanese. Both of them sounds right. I nod once, which Hakase gave me a happy grin. So, from now on, my name's Unknown, huh? I guess it'll work.

"Nano, could you get him something to eat?" Requested... Or should I say, Demanded, the small girl, turning her face to Nano. "He looks hungry." Wow, she's right. I AM starving. How long have I been out?

"Sure, professor." With that, she took her own cue to open the small fridge, only to gave out a disappointed sigh. "Ahh, we're out of food. I forgot to buy some." She admitted with a noticeable amount of guilt in her voice. "I'm sorry, Fumei-san. I'll... Just go buy some right now."

"Aww, then buy me some Snickers too!" Hakase demanded loudly.

The girl with the screw frowned. "No, you've done some bad things lately. I'm not buying you anymore."

"Aww! At least one bar! I promise I'll eat the vegetables tonight!"

Nano went silent, contemplating to the 'offer'. "Well... Okay, but I'm not going to let you have some until you've eat the vegetables tonight, alright?"

"Okay~!"

Nano picked herself off the ground and made her way to the door. Instinctively, I stood up from the floor as well, following her into the main door of the house, although, at the corner of my eyes, I could see Hakase and Sakamoto peeking their heads up from the room which I assumed to be the main living room of the house. The hallway itself is pretty simple. Just one long hall with a wooden flooring. Some pictures are seen hanged up on the wall, and we're already at the main door.

Noticing that I'm following her, Nano turned her head to face me. "Hmm? Is something the matter, Fumei-san?"

"How about I'll help? It's not like my head's still hurting and all. Besides, I think I need to get used to my surroundings."

"Are you sure? I think you still need some rest. You can stay here with the professor, and there's also Sakamoto-san if you need anything."

"Meh, A few bumps on my head won't kill me." I replied kinda offhandedly. "And yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then, I'll go tell the professor that you'll also be coming with me." She said with a somewhat cheerful tone, and she heads back into the main living room.

I used this chance to take a good look around. There's the sandals and the shoes... Is that a formal pair of shoes meant for school? That reminds me... Who goes to school? Between Nano and Hakase, I guess. Then I see Nano skipping back to me, with her usual kind and cheerful face, now with a shopping bag in hand.

"It's all set. You can come with me, Fumei-san." She informed, whilst smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Well, you can call me by my first name. Although it's certainly not my birth-given name, I feel much more comfortable when someone I know calls me by my first name."

She tilted her head. As if somewhat being hesitant to do so. But nodded anyway. "Alright, then, Unknown-san." Her smile returned to her face shortly after. "Well then... Shall we be off?"

With one last nod from me, She opened the door, revealing a whole new world to greet me.

* * *

**Nichijou : My Not So Ordinary Life**

* * *

**Afterwords**

Hello, people. It's me. An unknown writer!

Bringing you my half-assed project, Nichijou! That anime made me laugh my ass off. I want you guys to meet the OC featured in this story. **Anonu [Unknown] Fumei**. A shameless author self insert with no name... Well, he is named, actually... By none other than our cute little Hakase. How did he survive? I don't know. This story is like one of those 'I got thrown into an Anime world, now I don't know anything.' type. Yeah. I'm that shameless to do that. I don't know if this story should be only a one-shot or should I just continue it.

Just that, I guess. I'll leave you guys with that. Thanks for reading, cheers!


End file.
